This study will determine the effect of diet (lacto-ovo-vegetarian or omnivorous and ergogenic supplementation (creatine monohydrate or placebo) on anaerobic exercise performance. Thirty-two healthy males will be assigned to either a lacto-ovo-vegetarian diet or a omnivorous diet for 21 days. On days 22-26, the subjects will continue to consume their assigned diet and in addition will be randomized to receive one of the two supplements. On day 27, subjects will be tested on a Monark cycle ergometer to identify diet supplement induced differences.